


Наказание

by liza_kharkov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caring, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Punishment, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Паркер замер, словно кролик перед удавом. Старк нахмурился, затем поднял взгляд, и его лицо почернело от гнева.— Покажи руку, — попросил он обманчиво спокойным тоном, мягко пытаясь поднять ладонь Питера. — Это Амбридж, да?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> тайминг ордена феникса, каноничные персонажи - мимокрокодилы
> 
> быстрый драббл, в котором Тони очень заботится о Питере
> 
> снова всё из-за фильмов на новом канале....

Мокрая вода громко хлюпала под ногами, просачивалась сквозь дорогие ботинки, носки промокли насквозь. Тони материл чёртову Плаксу Миртл на все лады. С одной стороны, истеричная девчонка, конечно, помогала ему, предоставляя убежище, но, с другой, эта психованная могла устроить потоп и саботировать исследования Тони в любой момент. Хорошо, что сейчас Старк пробирался в туалет на втором этаже не для того, чтобы поиграться со своими примочками — он банально хотел курить.

Подумать только, Тони Старк, сын великого Говарда Старка, вдруг оказался волшебником. Да, его род всегда был исключительным, но полностью состоял из маглов. Говард не хотел его отдавать в Хогвартс, только после долгого разговора и внушительного списка последствий от Дамблдора, согласился. Тони тоже не хотел ехать никуда. Он предвкушал год в новой школе с уклоном в инженерию, а получил старинный замок, в котором любая техника сходила с ума.

Сначала многие считали, что Шляпа отправила его на Гриффиндор исключительно по своей глупости, потому что грубый резкий парень вёл себя как слизеринец до мозга костей. Никто не понимал, насколько резко изменилась жизнь Тони, все его планы пошли ко дну.

Прошло время, прежде чем Тони научился жить с магией, которая поселилась в нём. Дамблдор, с которым он виделся из-за своих выходок довольно часто, назвал его перспективным волшебником, что может добиться многого. А потом, помолчав, добавил, что действительно гениальный человек найдёт способ, если сильно захочет.

С тех пор Тони жил в окружении учебников: магловских и магических, днём он заполнял свитки, а ночью заставлял механизмы работать, смешивая магию и физику. Простые взмахи палочкой он считал читерством, и, когда часы, сделанные дома, в первый же день в Хогвартсе не перегорели, Старк чуть не сошёл с ума от счастья. Он понимал, что это не его жизнь, что он вернётся из восемнадцатого века в двадцать первый, но прихватит с собой весь возможный опыт, что может дать ему магия.

Ещё, Старк не был дураком, магия была крутой и стоила каждого прожитого без электричества дня.

Открывалась Тайная комната, Золотое трио влезало в неприятности снова и снова, прошёл Турнир трёх волшебников, даже могущественный злой волшебник воскрес — Тони не замечал ничего из этого, он был погружён в учёбу и познание нового.

Единственным, что прорвалось сквозь пелену работоспособности Старка, был Питер Паркер. Но о нём думать не хотелось.

Парнишка на год младше нашёл его однажды ночью, раскрыв убежище. Выращенный тётей и дядей маглами, парень хорошо знал его мир, а ещё он был гением в химии — в области, где Тони иногда умудрялся заплутать. Сначала они сотрудничали — менялись книгами, проводили вместе опыты и изобретали, затем стали друзьями, после того как Тони оглушил Малфоя за длинный язык и нарвался на наказание, которое Питер разделил с ним.

А затем, после того, как Тони попытался обмануть Кубок огня, чтобы попасть на Турнир (чёртовы близнецы Уизли, с которыми он общался ближе всего, втянули его в это), их с Питером отношения изменились. К счастью, Старк не получил уродливой белой бороды, а вот седины избежать не удалось. Тем вечером Питер устроил ему скандал, носился по их убежищу, требуя объяснений, а затем припёр Тони к стенке и поцеловал.

Весь четвёртый курс они были вместе, половину каникул Тони провёл в домике с тётей парня. А вот на пятом курсе всё пошло коту под хвост. Но об этом, опять же, не хотелось думать.

— Миртл, чтоб тебя за ногу, я перекрою чёртову воду! — крикнул он как только оказался в помещении.

Парень оглянулся — факелы не горели, потому что дрянная девчонка задувала их при первой же возможности. От холодной воды сводило ноги, но Тони решил, что ещё один день без никотина его убьёт.

— У меня было такое хорошее настроение, Тони, — задушевно проныла девушка-призрак, свешивая ноги с подоконника, на котором трагично восседала, — а потом пришёл Питер, и оно испортилось.

— Питер, — фыркнул парень и начал копаться в глубоких карманах мантии. — Ты постоянно о нём говоришь, но его что-то здесь не видно. Обманщица.

— Что? — задохнулась от негодования Миртл. — Я вру? Тогда кто здесь плачет уже час? Я что ли? — прокричала она обижено и указала на кабинку. Старк замер с пачкой в руке. Он посмотрел на закрытую дверцу, затем снова на Миртл и вздёрнул брови, будто пытаясь спросить, говорит ли она правду. С Питером они виделись мельком, потому что после ссоры мальчишка больше не приходил сюда. Да и зачем ему Старк, если у него есть Гарри Поттер и ещё целый «Отряд Дамблдора», который парень нахваливал дни и ночи, и на который, в конце концов, променял Тони.

Миртл махнула рукой и, меланхолично подвывая, улетела сквозь стену, наверное, доставать Почти Безголового Ника.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и запихнул пачку в карман. Влажные хлюпанья сопроводили каждый его шаг, и он услышал подобный звук за стенкой кабинки.

— Пит? — осторожно спросил он, постучав по хлипкой двери. Изнутри послышался только задушенный всхлип, который заставил сердце старшего мальчика болезненно сжаться.

Тони открыл дверь без приглашения. Питер сжался в углу кабинки, на заплаканном лице удивлением светились огромные карие глаза. Он будто не ожидал, что Старка заинтересует его приход. Это удивило — но больше удивили пролитые слёзы.

— Привет, — мягко улыбнулся парень и подошёл ближе в тесную кабинку. — Что-то случилось?

Питер всё ещё смотрел на него, как на восьмое чудо света, и не спешил отвечать. Он только безостановочно дрожал и смотрел исподлобья. Тони тоже трясло, он и не помнил, когда в последний раз Паркер был так близко.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил парень, его голос слабо сорвался, — я уже ухожу, не бери в голову.

Он не дал Тони и слова сказать, сорвался вперёд, оттесняя Старка, чтобы сбежать. Только парень уже привык к его побегам. Поэтому перехватил руку мальчика чисто инстинктивно, только бы не дать ему сбежать. Неожиданно Питер ойкнул от боли и отдёрнул руку, а на ладони Тони осталось несколько капель свежей крови.

Паркер замер, словно кролик перед удавом, смотрел с опаской, как Старк нахмурился, рассматривая алую кровь на ладони, затем поднял взгляд и его лицо почернело от гнева.

— Покажи руку, — попросил он обманчиво спокойным тоном, мягко пытаясь поднять его ладонь. Питер отступил на шаг и яростно замотал головой.

— Я не… всё хорошо, Тони, — шёпотом попросил парень, вылавливая момент для побега.

— Это Амбридж, да? — жёстко спросил он и подошёл ближе. О наказании мегеры только ленивый не говорил, Старк сам почти нарвался, однако его фамилия спасла от наказания — даже волшебники считались с сильными магловского мира. Но Тони даже подумать не мог, что Питер получит наказание после того, как кружок по интересам был обнаружен и разогнан.

— Она… не… — снова попытался оправдаться парень, однако голос его подвёл, а слёзы покатились из глаз.

После этого Старк не смог оставаться безучастным (не то чтобы у него до этого получалось), он шагнул вперёд и прижал к себе дрожащего мальчишку изо всех своих сил.

— Тише, — шептал он, позволяя Питеру всхлипывать в его плечо. — Всё будет хорошо. Я здесь. Всё хорошо.

Питер ещё плакал, когда Старк осторожно отодвинулся и мягко сжал его левую руку, будто спрашивая разрешения. Парень напрягся и попытался помешать, но Тони настойчиво посмотрел ему в глаза и осторожно поцеловал в кончик носа. У них двоих от близости дыхание перехватило.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Тони, и парень сдался, уткнулся заплаканным лицом в крепкое плечо, пока Старк складывал кривоватые буквы в слова. 

_Меня никто не защитит_

Тони задохнулся от злости и сжал челюсти, пытаясь сдержаться. Он мягко провёл по саднящим буквам и поднёс ладонь к лицу, мягко целуя. Такие слова для Питера — удар ниже пояса. Паркер хоть и не маглорожденный, но его родители умерли слишком рано, следом погиб дядя, а тётя не владела магией и мало что понимала в устройстве магического мира. Да и не стал бы Питер её волновать.

— Это враньё, малыш, — тихо сказал он. Питер уже отстранился и смотрел на Тони круглыми глазами. Будто правда не верил, что они стояли так близко, и Тони снова его целовал.

Питер ничего не мог ответить, он только позволил Тони укутать себя в тёплую мантию и усадить на подоконник. Успокаивался он долго. Но мягкие касания помогали и приводили в себя. Знакомый запах окутывал с ног до головы и дарил спокойствие.

— Ты как? — тихо спросил Тони и поцеловал в макушку.

— Нормально, — голос жалко хрипел, но в остальном Питер и правда чувствовал себя лучше.

— Тогда поднимайся, у нас есть дела, — преувеличенно бодро проговорил Тони и подтолкнул его в бок.

— Нам? Тони, мы же…

— Не заканчивай эту фразу, если не возражаешь против быстрого примирения, — фыркнул Старк и стащил с подоконника. Питер плюхнулся в воду и почти упал, но тёплые руки очень знакомо придержали за талию. — Пойдём, добудем тебе лекарства у рыжих засранцев. А то Мэй собственноручно разорвёт Амбридж, если увидит.

Питер коротко засмеялся и посмотрел благодарно, позволяя увести себя за руку в старую подсобку, где близнецы Уизли делали свои грязные дела. Они зависли в этой комнатке на несколько дней, выходя по очереди в уборную или на кухню. Питер благодарно следил, как Тони увлечённо планировал свержение Амбридж, заботился об изобретателях и отпаивал простудившегося в холодной воде Тони бодроперцовой настойкой.


End file.
